Twisted Tragedy
by LaughableRiot
Summary: Sam meets someone he has been searching for without even knowing it when fate takes over. Both find what they are looking for in more ways than one, a place to belong.


A medium height, women stood in the middle of a cemetery, her long dark copper red hair laid softly on her shoulders, her head was bowed down in sadness. There she was, standing on the new graves of both her parents. Her electric blue eyes teared as she looked down at the stone square and placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"Well, I guess, god I hate this." Her voice cracked, trying to control her emotions. "Mom, I love you so much, I miss you every day." tears started to free fall. "Dad, thank you for all that you have done for me. I'll always be your little girl." she said losing the hold she was struggling so hard to hang on too. She knelt down leaning against the cold stone letting herself sob for a little while before pulling herself together again. She stood up and noticed for the first time she wasn't alone. A tall man with moppy brown hair stood at a nearby grave tucked into the corner, while another man with shorter hair and a leather jacket leaned up against a Chevy impala just watching. She suddenly felt ashamed and self-conscious. She wiped her eyes and snuffled, breathing deeply trying to compose herself again.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." A voice replied coming from behind.

She jumped, not realizing he walked towards her. When she turned she saw the man from the grave looking at her with comforting brown eyes.

"Thanks." she sniffled some more taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for yours too." her voice was still a little shaky but a lot steadier than it had been moments before.

"Thanks, my mom and dad too." he said stealing a glance at the grave where he had just been. "My brother, Dean, doesn't like to come here." he nodded his head to the other man next to the car.

"I can understand that I suppose. I don't really either." she said giving him a sideways glance. "They really aren't here. Just a rotting corpse in the ground, course if this were an actual gateway this place would be hopping." she tried joking to mask her sorrows but instead swore inside at the bad joke.

He let out a snicker to be polite, let's face it this wasn't the weirdest thing he's ever heard of before.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" He questioned.

"House fire." she looked at the ground when she spoke.

"The one in the paper?" he asked a little excited and intrigued.

"Probably, I haven't really been doing a lot of reading lately." She said, her head starting to throb a little.

"Yes of course," he said realizing his mistake, she was busy arranging things. "I'm Sam by the way." he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Natalie, but you can call me Nat." she said taking it. He gave her sweet smile, and she couldn't help but give one in return. They lingered a moment holding one another's hands not realizing what they were doing.

"Sorry." he laughed a little embarrassed, as he took his hand back. "Well I suppose I should let you go, I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's ok, I really didn't mind." she spoke warmly.

"It was nice meeting you Nat. I wish I could say see you around."

"You won't." her voice was stern. "I'm not going to stay here, heading out early tomorrow now that the funeral is done."

"Why?" Sam asked. There was something drawing him into her, he felt helpless to stop it. Before she could answer a car horn honked and Sam turned towards it holding up his one finger.

"Look, if you really want to know, meet me at Alice's, the coffee shop off main. I'll be there at 7. If not well it was nice talking to you Sam." she gave him a smile and turned back to her parents. Sam smiled back at her then left going back to the car where Dean had already gotten in and was waiting.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"I think I just got a date." Sam replied thinking of Nat.

"Well you sly dog, you." Dean joked. "Leave it to you to pick up a chick in a cemetery."

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother giving him a disgusted look.

"That is Natalie Carter her parents where the ones killed in the fire that killed dad. " he said bringing out the paper.

"Huh? Well I'll be dammed. Still don't know why it would matter though we know yellow eyes did it, and he's not here. I'd say we move on try to fallow that thing." Dean fiddled with the radio.

"There has to be a reason. Even dad was trying to figure it out, you saw his hotel room. I just want to talk to her; this is the first time we've come close to interviewing her. She's always out or not answering. "

"Awe Sammy just admit it you have a thing for her." Dean raised his eyes giving him a macho look.

"What? Dean, No! She's a wreck, hell I'm still a wreck." Sam turned back to Natalie her back still to them. "Besides she's leaving in the morning." he explained.

"All the better. Maybe that's what you two both need, to drown your sorrows and comfort each other." Dean said with a shifty grin, raising his eyebrows.

"Mind out of the gutter Dean seriously!" Sam ended the conversation.

"Whatever man, just trying to help out." Dean pulled the car into drive.

Natalie watched as they drove away before getting up and walking back to her car. Thoughts swarming in her head as she went.

_'Why did I just do that? Who the hell meets someone in a cemetery? I should call and cancel. Crap! Didn't get his number. Oh well I'll be gone in the morning. Maybe he won't even show up.'_

She pulled out heading to her place. Once there, she set out the things she couldn't live without; her wallet, phone, clothes, some pictures and letters from her mom and dad, her laptop, and her toiletries. After getting everything put into a small duffle bag she couldn't believe that the only things she needed in life fit so neatly inside. She really shouldn't be surprised though, she spent 75% of the year on the road with Nick so this should be easy. She sat there taking it all in before getting in to the shower, then got in a cute outfit and curled her hair, just in case he did show. She packed the car with things for the Salvation Army. After stopping to drop it off she headed to the coffee shop, getting gas and some Tylenol on the way. This way she she'd be all set for the morning.

She ordered her coffee then pulled out her phone; it had already connected to the coffeehouses Wi-Fi. She looked at different things periodically glancing at the door, unable to stop herself. She tried to figure out where to go or who to talk to next. She was ok on money for now thanks to her parents, not that she'd rely on that she'd still stop and get a job when she would settle somewhere for few weeks. Maybe she'd head out to see what Ash was doing; he was always into supernatural stuff. Maybe see if he ever built that supercomputer he was trying to create when she was done with school and left. She searched the national data base to see if she could pin down where he was. She got caught up in trying to hack into databases' and forgot to look at the door when the bell chimed. She heard footsteps shortly before someone cleared their throat. She looked up to find Sam standing there.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked politely and gave her a big smile.

"No, not at all." She quickly closed out her phone saving the page she was on.

"I'd ask if you wanted something to drink but I see you have already beaten me to it." his eyes moved from hers to the white cup on the table.

"I did sorry, I came in early, but I could use a refill." she went to stand up.

"Please let me get it." He stopped her and took her cup before up walking to the counter. Within a few minutes he was back again. "So where did we leave off?" He asked.

"I think it was something to do about leaving in the morning but I think we should be having a two sided conversation, so it's your turn first. Tell me how you came about to be in Lawrence?" She took a sip of from her paper cup.

"I'm actually from here so when my brother and I passed by he let me stop to see mom and dad. Dean and I are on a road trip across the states sightseeing and things. Been doing that for a year now" Sam covered smoothly.

"A year? Wow, I have never had any siblings but if I did I don't think I could be cooped up in the car with them for that long, you guys must be pretty close."

"Yeah, we are, my brother and I are the only family we have left." He confessed.

"I guess better than nothing, right?"

Sam's face turned into concern.

"I didn't mean to bring it up again."

"You didn't I did, don't worry about it please." she smiled at him.

"I'm not very good at this whole dating thing. Been out of the loop along time."

"A handsome man like you?" she asked.

He let out a laugh.

"Hardly, what about you? Your, well you're beautiful." He stuttered.

Natalie couldn't help but blush.

"I just got out of a long term relationship about a month ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I guess his loss is my gain."

"Oh nice!" she joked. "See it's like riding a bike once you start its second nature." She quickly changed the subject back. "Have you always lived in Lawrence?" she dove into the next question right away hoping to get an answer.

"When I was 6 months old my mom died, and my dad grief stricken moved around a lot. He never was able to get over her death. I think it's ironic that he died back in the town where it all began for him." Sam replied thinking of other things but quickly came back to Natalie. "What about you? Have you lived here long? "

"My whole life. I lived on Oakdale till collage then left and like you was touring the county and some of Europe."

"Where did you go to college?" Sam continued to push.

"MIT."

Sam choked on his sip of coffee.

"Wow I have a little genius on my hands."

"I'm ok, there are others better than me but I can hold my own if necessary." she tried to be modest and impressive at the same time. "Did you get a chance to go to college?"

"A year yes, I was on my way to Stanford when..." He quickly cut off.

She realized there was something there but could tell in his eyes it was not up for discussion.

"Maybe a story for another time." she said putting her hand on his for a moment, and then took it away. "Wanna go for a walk?" she quickly asked feeling a sudden urge to be doing something other than sitting there.

"We could, but sure you feel comfortable enough for that?"

"I'll be ok I have mace and carry a 9mm at all times, oh and I'm one hell of a shot." she warned in her own way.

"You're not mysterious at all are you?" he said sarcastically.

"Still want that walk?"

He looked at her with an awestruck look on his face then smiled.

"Yes, I think I do."

They exited the coffee house and headed up the street it was getting dark, so the stores and shops had their lights turned on. They passed a regular house that had a palm neon sign in one window and physic in another. Natalie couldn't help but stop. Something told her to go in, and as much as she tried to ignore it, it fought back with just as much force. A large black woman came out the front door with a kind face and comforting smile.

"Natalie my poor child," she greeted her as if she were an old friend as she walked too them. "And Sam Winchester. Boy you grew up nice did you? How's your brother. I'm so sorry to hear about your dad." she said with sympathy turning to Sam. "The two of you my dears. Such travesties." Sam and Nat looked at her as if she were crazy, then at each other. "Come in now, we need to have a little chat. " she said and turned her back to them ready to go into the house.

"Um, mam, I'm sorry but how do you know me?" Natalie asked

"Or us?" Sam continued.

"Why I'm Miss Missouri. I'm a personal friend of your father's Sam, and Natalie, and I have been watching you since you were 6 months old."

"Wait what?" Natalie was confused she had never seen this woman before, how had she been watching her, her whole life?

"You said you're a hell of a shot right?" Sam leaned down and whispered into Natalie's ear. She shook her head yes. "Well then we'll be ok." he gave her a wink and a smile before starting to fallow Missouri up the stairs. When Natalie didn't fallow right away Missouri turned to her.

"Come on child I won't hurt you, not like others have tried." she said.

Natalie's insides twisted in knots.

_'She knew? How did she know?'_ Natalie thought and took a deep breath as her head started to pound again, and this time worse than before.

Nat followed Missouri in and Sam was careful to not be over bearing but was very protective at the same time.

"Don't worry about him dear, you two will be very close." Missouri assured her reading her thoughts. Sam and Nat stole a glance at one another before the three of them entered the small living room it was homey and well lit. "Please have a seat. I'm sure you have questions."

"Understatement of the century." Natalie replied. Sam chucked at her sarcasm.

"Sam I knew you first from your father, he came to me for answers and I was only able to give him a few then point him in the right direction to find the others. But then I saw another and a girl this time. Only she was the odd one, she was out of character in every way. I watched her grow, and live a happily normal life no fire both parents still alive. That would be you my dear." she said to Nat. "but then your dad," she gestured back to Sam. "Showed up here a few weeks ago and asked if I'd seen anything recently. It confused me. It's been clean and smooth sailing. We went to check on your house Nat, and found that it was covered in sulfur." Sam looked at Missouri with worried eyes, he knew what that meant.

Natalie had stopped listening, her head started hurt so bad that the pain blinded her. She couldn't stop it anymore or keep quiet. She wanted to get out and run to the door but knew he'd never make it in time.

"Would you excuse me a min?" she asked through gritted teeth, trying hard not to yell out in pain. "I need to use your bathroom." she stood up and started walking even though she didn't listen to the direction.

"Quick Sam, catch her." Missouri said as Nat started to lose control of her body. Sam was quick; she fell right into his open arms. He picked her up and set her on the couch. Standing over her and watched with concern as her facial features contoured with horror.

Natalie woke on the floor of the living room to find that Missouri was dead her throat sliced and laying in a pool of blood. She let out a little scream as she scattered away and found the couch to help her stand.

"Sam?" she called but he didn't answer two dark figures stood in the hallway holding up a third. She quickly recognized who the third was.

"Let him go, and leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this." Natalie demanded, trying to be strong.

"Oh your wrong about that one." one of them said the voice was distorted." you take him and I'll deal with this one" he continued and gave Sam over to the other man. Then he started to come after her chasing her around the house. She tripped over the body and the ugly man picked her up by her neck choking her, until she was lifeless in his hand.

"Natalie. Wake up please! "She heard an urgent voice.

"Sam its ok, she's coming too" Missouri's voice returned from the dead.

Natalie flipped her eyes open and saw Sam and Missouri come into view. She sat up grabbing her neck to confirm it was just a vision, and then started to panic.

"You, you both have to go." she stammered. "Sam you need to go get your brother and leave now. I know this sounds hard to believe but just do it ok? I don't have time to explain. I have to go so you won't die, Missouri. Thank you and goodbye." Natalie rushed out the door. They both fallowed her and tried to talk more. Missouri grabbed her arm, and made her stop to listen.

"Look inside you, you know what is following you. They're all real, face them, you are stronger than you think. Believe in yourself. Now go!" She finished and gave her arm a gentle reassuring squeeze before letting go. Sam continued to fallow Nat as she went to go to her car.

"Natalie wait!" He called out to her. "What was that?"

"Sam leave me alone! You need to go! Please, please just listen to me." she begged as she speeded down the dark street

He just stood there for a min looking like a sad puppy dog.

"How will I get ahold of you? Make sure you're ok."

She doubled back, stopping when she stood face to face with him. How could she leave him like that?

"Sam, I'm bad news, its best that you get your brother and leave. Forget you ever saw me. Goodbye Sam." she said taking her hand and placed it gently on his cheek for a few seconds before running off the other direction into the darkness, and leaving Sam standing under the lamp post.

She got to her car quickly and went to check out, within an hour Lawrence Kansas was in her rearview mirror, tears streaming down her face unable to control them any longer.

Sam tried to fallow her but she covered her tracks well. He finally gave in and took out his cell, dialing a familiar number.

"Dean its Sam, we need to pack up and get out of town." a soft mummer was the only thing audible. "Yeah Dean I know what time it is, and no I don't care who's there we need to go. " another mummer. "She's gone Dean and I think she has death visions like I do." a defined 'what' was said. "She told me to leave town or I'll die, after she fell unconscious and waking up again, sound familiar? I'll be at the motel in ten, be ready or ill leave without you." Sam replied hanging up his phone before Dean could reply.


End file.
